


Moreta: Master Herder of Pern

by Merfilly



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3185573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Moreta hadn't been Searched?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moreta: Master Herder of Pern

The long spell of dry, warm weather had been good for Keroon's beastholds, allowing the shipment of runners and herdbeasts alike to their destinations. Most were driven overland, with careful consultation of Thread falls to make certain the beasts would be sheltered for them. Moreta, holding her Master knots in the craft, had made certain to inspect as many herds as she could as they cleared through the main Beasthold. She was looking forward to going back to her family cot for a rest; she had a breeding project there that would hopefully show promising results soon.

"Moreta!"

She turned to see Talpan waving at her. They'd started in the craft at the same time, both with a gift for illness and injury alike, and made their ranks concurrently. When Talpan had ascended to the head of their craft, it had been something of a craft witticism that the craft would have two Masters.

"What is it?" she asked, a latent bit of empathy striking her over his demeanor.

"That first drove down to the Sea Hold? The whole of it is down with something, and there's been deaths," he said as he arrived at her side, falling in step. "I know you meant to go back to your family hold, but I wondered if you might go with me to Ista? If one herd had it…"

"Like as not, there's sickness in all, since we drive to here before parceling out to the holds," she agreed. "I take it this relates to the drummed requests for your presence along the path that drove took?"

"Yes. I've had messages delivered while you were handling those last purchases," he told her. "There'll be a gather for you, if we can't determine anything else."

She laughed at him. "This isn't some ploy to get me to a Gather Square, is it?"

He merely smiled, but the lines around his eyes said how serious it was. She nodded once, then went to get her kit from her quarters. She did take time to throw another set of clothes in the bag, including some skirts she could tuck around her breeches should they wind up being sociable. By the time she rejoined Talpan, a dragon had come, bearing the colors of Telgar. She eyed the blue carefully, planning her ascent. It was not the first time she'd been adragonback by a long shot. She was, as Talpan often said, his only peer in their ability to care for, breed, and train the runners.

"D'nar here will see us to Ista, to the Sea Hold, and further, if we need it, Moreta," Talpan said as they mounted.

"My gratitude, D'nar. And to you Koneth," Moreta said, causing the blue to turn his head, eyes gleaming in calm greens at her.

"And if not, then I get the pleasure of the Gather at Ista," the blue rider said, with a fond smile for her speaking to his dragon. Not all Pernese were that polite.

"Let us hope the tale I have had is exaggerated in telling," Talpan told them.

_— and the rest becomes a new history?_


End file.
